SHANLEE ENGALLA unit
by Akaito876
Summary: A re-upload


**SHANLEE ENGALLA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just purchased a SHANLEE ENGALLA unit of your very own! To ensure that you use your new buy to the very best of her abilities and that you avoid painful, completely unexpected brushes with death, we've provided you with this manual.

Name: Shanlee Engalla. Will respond to "Shan" "Shawn" or "Aki".

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Hagatna, Guam

Height: 170.18 cm

Weight: N/A

**Your SHANLEE ENGALLA unit comes with the following accessories:**

One [1] Laptop

One [1] iTouch

Two [2] DS versions

Three [3] GLO skinny jeans [different colors, purple, blue, and black with studded gems on the side]

Four [4] Sketch pads [different sizes]

Five [5] Pillows for her to lazy on/hug

Five [5] Art utensils

Thirteen [13] Nail polishes

Three [3] Black jackets

Two [2] Anime shirts

Twelve or more [12 - …] Anime/Novel books

One [1] Game counsel

Twelve [12] Anime Games

And

Many Anime things

**Programming**

Your SHANLEE ENGALLA is equipped with the following traits:

Professional Artistic Skills: Have a tight schedule? Have many art requests? Well with SHANLEE ENGALLA she can do these for you! Just show her the designs and tell her what to do and she'll do it! She'll also draw for the cause.

Singer: Need to practice some songs or remember the lyrics? Well she can help you out with her mad skills of vocal lessons and practice.

Money Maker: She is the best when it comes to ripping people off or even making business! In need for some cash? Well just ask her to get some money and she'll gladly get it.

**Removal of your SHANLEE ENGALLA from Packaging:**

SHANLEE ENGALLA is one of the most awesome, dependable, reliable people you have ever met, but there are times where you need to be careful! We urge you to take extreme caution when trying to reprogram or unpack her; to avoid any unfortunate injuries, we have compiled a list of ways to wake your unit up.

1. Play any songs on her iTouch [which is in the side of the package], or speak any dialect of Pilipino loudly by the box. She will wake happily, and after you have greeted her with a warm motherly hug and greet her good morning in Japanese, she will be so ecstatic that you can reprogram her directly.

2. Cook anything spicy or make ice coffee [That gets her to keep her busy]. While she eats or drinks, you can reprogram her.

3. For anime music, if you blast any character songs from France she will just abruptly laugh her ass off. Vampire Knight Songs she'll keep herself lock in a dark place. Vocaloid she'll just sing along and act up but be careful on what song is playing or she'll either be scary or bust something down.

4. Turn on any anime shows you are watching online or on the TV and she'll just bust the door down and run up to the program and watch the show [even when it's her favorite anime show]

5. [This only works if you even have it] If you happen to have any yaoi manga or anime show her it and it'll distract her.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully waking your unit, you may reprogram her to any of the following settings:

_Loud (default)_

_Bored (default)_

_Mean_

_Pilipino_

_Tough_

_HYPER (locked)_

_CRAZY (locked)_

SHANLEE ENGALLA comes, by default, in _Loud _and _Bored_. These modes entail that you will either have fun with or try to get her to have some fun but fail epically; SHANLEE ENGALLA'S weird nature and loud voice have made her used to being emo, and she will not do anything if you ask her to repeat her statement more than two times.

_Mean _is unlocked by letting her bitch out towards people. She gets annoyed easily to the point where people will try to slam with her but she ends up sending them to the hospital then it just that it scares the wits out of other units; she will be irritated and annoyed for several hours. She sometimes gets to the point of being evil like Kyouya or Hunninozuka when she doesn't get her sleep.

Another unlock able mode is _Pilipino _and _Tough_, which is really more of a funnier and violent version of SHANLEE ENGALLA unit who talks in fluent (and sometimes put a curse, depending on the victim) tagalong and has the brute strength of a maniac. And wears dark punk like clothing, instead of comfortable tomboyish-friendly ones. This unit is unlocked at random - sometimes, leaving her with an ARTHUR KIRKLAND and ALFRED JONES unit does the trick, but other times it doesn't. It depends on how SHANLEE ENGALLA feels, and be warned that lapses into this mode can be extremely frightening. Growing up with her mother had to leave some mark, after all...

One of the locked modes is _HYPER_, which is hidden for a good reason. In this mode, SHANLEE ENGALLA is so hyper that she tends to crash after twelve hours. She will want to grab a mic play some songs and sing her lung out while in _HYPER,_ and laughs a lot more than normal. It can be obtained by reminding her that she is the nuttiest person alive, or by getting her to laugh like hell is to put her with an ALFRED F. JONES unit.

SHANLEE ENGALLA'S last mode is_ Crazy_. This is also locked, and can be reached by putting him together with the Bad Touch Trio, an ALFRED F. JONES, or any other unit who are crazy like her to get her hyper or do other things like drink and sing to a Glee song.

**Cleaning**

Your SHANLEE ENGALLA can clean herself not all the time since she has a very messy place, she doesn't mind if you offer to be her maid.

**Feeding**

SHANLEE ENGALLA is a bad cook like ARTHUR KIRKLAND. She can burn any easy food, like pancakes or eggs. So she just went ahead and be lazy with her instant ramens.

**Rest**

Your unit will sleep when she's tired or bored, usually in the morning or after lunch. Interrupting her might knocks her into his _MEAN _mode, so don't wake her up unless you absolutely have to - and even then, try to avoid it.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: MY UNIT DISAPPEARED!

A: No, that's just one of SHANLEE ENGALLA traits. Don't worry, she's just probably hiding in her closet or is just waiting for the right time to surprise you like the ghost she is.

Q: My unit made a weird and scary looking food...

A: SHANLEE ENGALLA is just a bad cook. Teacher her slow and easy, step-by-step and make sure not to turn her into a blond and she'll be just fine.

Q: One of her favorite pillows went missing and now SHANLEE ENGALLA is having a spazfest!

A: Help her find her pillow since she maybe lost it. SHANLEE ENGALLA will cause a chaos and end up crying, but she'll give up and just hug her replacements.

Q: For some reason, SHANLEE ENGALLA starts flushing whenever I take out an anime book/picture of a good looking guy, and if I take out a yaoi manga she just faints or yell so loud that it breaks my ear. Is something wrong with her?

A: That's just her normal self. She's into those, so don't you think she make a best friend?

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: You opened your box and found, instead of a regular SHANLEE ENGALLA unit, and a curled up to the corner and is wearing matching clothes same dark colors and short longish hair that covers one side of her right eye.

Solution: Whoopsie! We've done gone and sent you a EMO SHANLEE [TAMAKI] ENGALLA unit - basically the 12 – 13 year old version of SHANLEE ENGALLA, when she still is into Tamaki Suou and loves emo things. If you don't want this emo Tamaki version, just ship her right back and we'll send you a SHANLEE ENGALLA instead.

Problem: Your unit is covered in blood and is being all creepy that it scares you.

Solution: Congrats! You've unlocked the _Murderess _mode! In this mode, she plots to kill and most likely to earn you a trip to jail or end up be a cannibal. To get her out of this mode, have something she loves the most distract her and then reprogram her directly. That is the only failsafe way, so don't try anything stupid!

**End Notes**

With enough care, and love, you'll find SHANLEE ENGALLA to be a wonderful companion! We wish you luck and hope you have a good time with her!


End file.
